


My Master's Hand

by KageKashu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, mild religious themes, redwoods, what is that song?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageKashu/pseuds/KageKashu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song reminds Dean of what he's protecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Master's Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, and I don't own the song, which I don't even know the name of.  
> Setting - Early to mid season 4.  
> I like the song, and it comes on every morning at six am on KURY, which is a local radio station. If another song isn't finished playing, it starts anyway.

_"On wintery nights when the North Wind blows,_  
 _"And churns at the mighty sea_  
 _"I bow my head and thank the Lord_  
 _"For the land he gave to me._  
 _"The land he gave to me,_  
 _"Where the trees grow straight,_  
 _"And the trees grow tall,_  
 _"And tower above the land._  
 _"And when I see a redwood tree,_  
 _"I see my Master's Hand..."_

Dean sighs as the last notes of the song drifted off, and wonders why it makes his chest ache. It wasn't the kind of music he'd normally listen to, not by a long shot, but it had cut off the previous song, which he _did_ like, and now he can't even remember what it had been. The melody stuck with him, and he has to agree with the singer, because, damn, those trees were freaking awesome. 

He kind of wishes that he hadn't left Sam at the motel, because if Sam was with him, he'd be able to laugh off that haunting melody, and maybe the tears wouldn't be pricking his eyes, and he wouldn't be thinking about those beautiful, too-huge trees. They were like the Sams of the tree world. It would be nice to show them to his brother, who hadn't really gotten to see them yet. They had come down Highway 101 from the north, where there were a lot of cliffs towering above the ocean. Further south, beyond the small California border town where they had found a motel, again on 101, there might be more of these, but going up 199 into the mountains, he'd gotten to see what had to be the lushest forest in the whole world. 

It was so green, and even the ferns were taller than the Impala, and if there really was a Bigfoot, it was probably right out there, in the prettiest patch of emerald green in the entire world. It really was too bad that Sam stayed behind with the computer. 

"That man's faith has affected you," came a gravelly voice from the passenger seat, and it's all Dean can do to stay on the road and not impale one of those trees with the car. By some miracle, he doesn't crash, but he really wants to strangle Castiel. 

"Fuck, Cas, a little warning next time, please?" he huffs out, not sure if he's really as angry as he sounds. 

Castiel ignores his admonishment, and focuses on the trees that they pass under. "They are quite beautiful," he murmurs, sinking back into the seat. 

The trees make Dean feel small, and the fog, slowly rising through them seems to enhance them in the predawn light. They still make him think of Sam, and almost like, if there's something so perfect out there, then maybe God is real, and does care. Because he was given Sam, and he was given this world to travel and try to protect... "Yeah," he says thickly, not sure why it's become difficult to speak. "They're the largest trees in the world, right?" 

Dean thinks, yeah, he's protecting Sam, he's protecting people... but isn't he protecting this, as well? 

Castiel, for his part, remains quiet and still, up until he passes a sign that says "Hiouchi Hamlet" and what appears to be a very small town. He can only think of one town that he's been to that's smaller. It was called Wagontire, and had, as far as he could tell, only one building, and no off roads. "Of course God cares," Castiel says, his voice oddly gentle. 

But when Dean turns to face him, he's gone. The sound of the radio was only dissonance, so he turns it off, and under his breath hums the last lines of the song.  
 _"And when I see a redwood tree,  
"I see my Master's Hand..." ___

FIN


End file.
